


Foggy: Avocado (Not at Law)

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Foggy is turned into an avocado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy: Avocado (Not at Law)

"That cat is afraid of Foggy."

"He's a six foot tall avocado. It's understandable."

"Is it wrong that I want to make guacamole out him?"

"...No, I had the same idea. He is perfectly ripe."

"What if he doesn't turn back before he goes black inside?"

"I don't know Karen. I don't know but I I do know that guacamole doesn't pay rent."

"We could plant his seed if he goes bad. Maybe his pit will grow into a new Foggy."

"I'm hungry now."

"Me too."

"We're not eating Foggy, Karen."

"...I knew that."


End file.
